


Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

by LdyBastet



Series: Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure [2]
Category: Jrock, Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure, the GazettE
Genre: Beach Sex, Held Down, Hook-Up, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Meeting a stranger on the beach leads to the strangest sexual encounter Ruki has ever had...





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between the GazettE and Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure. Written for the _tentacles_ square on my Season of Kink card from last year. Hugs and thanks to misumaru for the encouragement and the beta! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter  & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki gave a contented sigh as he stretched out under the parasol. The beach was quite busy, but the parasol gave both shade and a little bit of privacy - or the illusion of it at least. He'd staked out this little part of the beach as his, built a tiny 'fort' with his cooler and the small stack of clothes he'd taken off. He'd been working hard, they all had, so he felt like he deserved this day at the beach, a temporary relief from band stuff.

"Nice tattoos."

Ruki started at the voice, close to him. He looked up to see who had addressed him, but as the sun was behind the figure, all he could make out was a silhouette at first. Ruki pushed his sunglasses up to get a better look.

"Yeah? Thanks."

The guy smiled. "They're quite personal, right?"

Ruki nodded. The guy looked to be in his early twenties and had purple hair and piercing eyes. Obviously the non-conforming type... Maybe he was a musician too, in one of the many indies bands? But he didn't exactly look like he knew who Ruki was. No awkwardness, no fanboying, no nervousness. Just genuine interest. "Yes, I've added them over time."

"They suit you." The man smiled again and got to his feet. "See you."

Ruki looked after him as he walked towards the sea, enjoying the view of his arse in those tight swimming trunks. No, he probably didn't know who Ruki was... or he didn't care. It was a refreshing feeling, just interacting with someone like a 'normal' person.

It was hot, and Ruki was feeling sticky. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to cool down in the water? He looked around cautiously. Some people were busy with families and friends, eating ice-cream and laughing, while others were stretched out in the sun, trying their best to get a second-degree burn or something. Ruki decided that it was probably okay to leave the safety of the parasol.

The water was chilly against his skin at first, but once the initial shock of the contrast to the heat was over, it felt really good. Ruki swam out a bit, leaving most of the people behind him. He stopped for a moment, treading water, and just enjoyed the feeling. 

"Mm, hello again," a voice behind him said, and Ruki recognised it as the man from earlier. There was a light touch at his back, like fingers moving down his spine, and he could feel a finger tracing one of his tattoos on his arm. 

"What are you doing?" Ruki asked, frowning and trying to turn around to face this guy. It was strange though, because even though this guy was definitely getting too close and too personal, it felt kind of good.

"Touching you," the man said, matter-of-factly, and didn't stop even for one second, despite Ruki trying his best to glare him to hell and back. Instead, he started using both hands as he met Ruki's gaze, unfazed.

Ruki's glare faltered as he was starting to get aroused. He didn't even know why he was getting turned on. Sure, the guy was cute, and seemed to know what he wanted, but this was not something Ruki normally did, not with outsiders anyway, and definitely not where anyone could see him! Stress maybe? Either way, he found himself beginning to enjoy the touches, the feeling of hands all over him - his back, down to his arse, his arm, his thighs... And then his swimming trunks were eased down. How, he wasn't quite sure, since the guy's hands were busy elsewhere.

Then, his new companion sank down under the surface of the water, and soon Ruki felt soft lips and a teasing tongue on his cock as he slid into a warm mouth. "Fuck," Ruki mumbled, trying to remember how to stay afloat while his cock was being sucked.

There was a strong grip on his thighs, helping to keep him up, and yet, Ruki could also feel someone, something caress other parts of his body... Had they floated into a school of fish? But at the surface? Ruki found it hard to focus properly on anything but the pleasure he was given. The guy was good, he had to admit, and now he had absolutely no intention of trying to stop him.

Ruki groaned when the contact was broken and his cock released. "No..."

The man resurfaced. "Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet." A small smile curled his mouth, and Ruki realized they'd somehow ended up close to some rocks that jutted out of the water. Out here, there was only the two of them, no one else around, and when Ruki was pulled to the other side of the rocks, no one could see them from the beach. 

Ruki found himself on his back on one of the flatter rocks, halfway out of the water, his wrists pinned down to each side of his head. Ruki moaned softly as his body was caressed, one nipple teased, and his cock being squeezed... His eyes flew open when it caught up to him that no one could have that many hands.

"Hey! What's going o--" Ruki blinked as he saw what could only be described as a glistening, writhing mass of tentacles surrounding the man that held him down. "Fuck," he whispered. He was asleep. That was the only logical explanation. He'd fallen asleep on the beach, under the parasol, and he was dreaming. Ruki hoped he wasn't sporting the world's biggest erection while this dream went on. He could be arrested for that, and he didn't even want to think about the rumours that would start.

"Fuck?" The man's smile grew. "Just what I was thinking..." His fingers tightened slightly around Ruki's wrists.

One tentacle wrapped around each of Ruki's legs now, and spread them apart. Another slick tentacle slid up over Ruki's leg, working its way towards Ruki's arse. When the tip of it pushed between his buttocks and teased his entrance, Ruki closed his eyes. That should not feel as good as it did, and he really shouldn't be this horny, he thought. But it did, and he was, and he decided that since this was just a dream, he would enjoy it while it lasted, decency be damned. He moaned again as the tentacle entered him. 

It moved and pushed and wriggled inside him, rubbing his insides deliciously, finding the good spot... Ruki gasped as hot pleasure spread through his body quickly. His cock was achingly hard, hugged and stroked by another tentacle. He tried moving, tried pushing back up, tried pulling against the hold on his wrists, bit he was held down firmly. Now that he knew what was caressing him, he could feel the slithering movements across his chest and abdomen, not at all like the touch of hands or fingers. Something touched his lips, and at first he thought it might be yet another tentacle, but then he felt teeth pull at his lower lip, and he braved a kiss, catching soft lips and a wet tongue. It felt strangely normal - the kiss was hot and hungry - in contrast to the bizarre tentacles that seemed to touch him everywhere.

Ruki opened his eyes, and through the haze of pleasure, he realized that the creature was watching him with a strange look of interest on his face. Was he - or it - enjoying itself, Ruki wondered. Did it get pleasure from doing this? Another twist inside him, and Ruki moaned loudly, forgetting how to think properly...

The onslaught of sensations continued, driving Ruki half-mad with a desperate need to come. Then finally, the hold on his cock tightened, the undulating inside him intensified, and Ruki came with a half-choked groan.

 

Ruki was prepared to wake up at any moment now, as the dream logically should be over. While waiting for that, he just went along with it. When the creature smirked at him, Ruki just smiled back. 

"That was... interesting."

"Thought you would like it. Everyone does, in the end, even though they're ashamed to admit it."

Ruki shrugged. "I'm not ashamed."

The creature looked surprised, then grinned at him. "Interesting." He pulled back, sliding into the water.

"Wait!" Even though it was a dream, and it didn't actually matter, Ruki didn't want to swim back naked. "My swimming trunks?"

"You want these back?" A tentacle dangled them just out of Ruki's reach.

"Yeah."

"Say please?"

Ruki sighed. What kind of fucking dream was this? "Please."

When the trunks were lowered, Ruki snatched them from the tentacle and quickly pulled them on. When he looked up, he was alone on the rocks. Not a sign of the mysterious creature, not a hint of tentacle, nor of purple hair. It was like the creature had been swallowed by the sea.

Ruki shook his head. Of course it was gone. It had served its weird dream purpose, right? He got into the water again and started swimming towards the shore. He'd wake up any time now...

But he didn't wake up. Worryingly enough, when he came back to the beach, getting out of the water, people were bustling around him - talking, shrieking, playing, eating - as if nothing was amiss. Ruki reached the towel, still spread out under the parasol, where his things still lay, untouched, just like he'd left them. He started to pack everything up, and if his hands were shaking a little, he didn't pay any attention to it. 

He started walking towards the bus stop, hoping he wouldn't have to wait long, and still he didn't wake up... He looked back to the beach with growing unease. It had to have been a dream, right? And yet, the ache in his arse was a little too intense, the sun a little too hot, and the gravel crunching under his feet a little too real...

It was only a dream if you woke up afterwards, wasn't it?


End file.
